Ylisse: A Pokemon's Journey
by TheElvenKingOberon94
Summary: Arceus sends Gardevoir, Doublade, and Klefki to Ylisse in order to stop the rise of Grima. Main goal: Protect the Pokemon world from an invasion of Risen that Grima will send in the future through portals. Secondary Goal: Get married? Pairings will be mainly M/F due to the marriage system in Awakening, though it won't mean that yuri pairings won't happen.
1. Prologue: Arceus Is A Jerk

Arceus was really, really bored. Being the creator of the entirety of the Pokemon world and trying to keep away from any ten year old kids with way too much time on their hands and no parental supervision tired his omnipotent self. Even the use of Master Balls could only keep him excited for a while. Let the humans believe they caught a literal god in a ball. Humor them for a bit.

To Arceus, humans looked so insignificant and silly. Wars over land when it was he who gave them? Squabbles over money when he gave the world economic laws? So he stayed away from their squabbles over the environment and other silly things. Not because he didn't care- he did. But with just a stray thought, he could just fix all of his domain of reality. Time loops could make him less bored.

Why else would he take such a liking to one measly human and focus on him for a while? Of course Arceus changed his mind every couple years whenever those humans "discovered" a new region with all new Pokemon that he had dreamed up that morning.

Why else would the humans in Kanto never realize Johto existed? It was connected to their own region by a narrow waterway. They made his job so humorous sometimes. There had been a young boy that had got his attention years back. Now that was a child. Arceus heard his name whispered on the wind in the mouths of babes.

But he stared around his domain of stars and inky blackness and wondered if something truly magical would happen. There hadn't been one for a while and he was sitting on his throne of stars thinking upon the multiverse. As he arose from his chair to warp his glorious self to Sinnoh to answer the Azure Flute that he had placed in the path of Dawn's journey. He had to welcome her to his earthly domain for a jaunt in a tiny ball.

_"Just something happen. I love meeting the children who I pick out of thin air. Their glee-filled grins when I let them catch me makes my eons just a bit lighter."_

As he opened a portal to the Hall of Origin, he felt a ripple in the makings of the multiverse.

_"Finally I feel something fun."_ Arceus took a slow breath as he searched for where the disturbance came from. His eyes began to shine with a white light and he teleported to the connecting portal that the disturbance emanated from.

_"Ah, as I feared. That dimension. Unlike my own calm dimension, the humans of that one like to squabble over entire continents. Let me just take a peek."_ He used Future Sight and Arceus sent part of his consciousness into the swirling purple void. . .

* * *

><p>Chrom breathed in and out as he tried to stand on his legs. The final battle against the Grimleal was nearing an end and he just had to fight the enemy leader.<p>

"Validar! Stop the ritual. I don't want more people to die. I just want to raise my family."

The dark skinned mage just laughed maniacally. "The coming of Grima is foretold by the scrolls shown to us by our rightful lord and savior. Grima shall make a new world of joy with the children of his."

Chrom just gritted his teeth and looked over to Robin. He looked as if he was torn between two competing ideas of what he should do. Chrom knew that Robin must be having a difficult time with choosing- especially after his parentage had been told to him. Chrom guessed that would be comparable to him stabbing his own sister through the heart.

"Robin. Remember what we had to fight against to get here. Don't let feelings cloud your judgment."

Robin just quickly nodded and gripped his magic tome. "Right, Chrom."

Validar lifted his arm and a lance of dark magic flew towards Chrom. Chrom reflexively lifted his Falchion and swatted the tendrils of magic to the stones that were at his feet. He saw that Validar was open for an attack. Quickly bringing his foot forward, he slashed Falchion across the dark sorcerer's arm. Blood began to seep through the robe and slowly dripped to the stones lining the altar.

"That hurt, you worthless prince. I feel that last attack has hit me too well." Chrom breathed a sigh of relief as that meant that it was almost over. He turned to Robin and smiled. Until he looked at his companion's face.

"I'm sorry Chrom. My arm. . ." Robin was trying to move his arm down but it wouldn't budge. Validar just began chuckling. Chrom just crumpled to the floor and stared towards the vaulted ceiling.

"It can't end like this. . .my family, my friends, my country, my Sumia and Lucina. We were so very close to changing the future."

"That is where you were wrong. The Grimleal I lead have seen this day in the prophecies. You may struggle ever so nobly against an enemy that wrongs you, but the threads of fate can never be unwoven." With that, he lifted his arm slowly and brought it back down. Robin's tears ran down his face in twin streams of wetness as his arm sparked with lightning. He couldn't stop his attack and Chrom was defenseless. As he watched in his last conscious moments of control, Robin saw the lightning lance pierce the heart of his Prince.

And everything went dark as the consciousness of the Fell Dragon tried to invade his vessel bred for his body.

_"Help me."_

Arceus brought back his consciousness into his body. He knew that there had to be a way to send some reinforcements to help the bleak future that he had just seen. He frowned as he tried to weigh the options he had. He could do nothing- it wasn't his problem. But that caused an issue. He had seen the power of the Fell Dragon, Grima with his Future Sight and it had nearly as much power as Giratina and Yvetal- and it hadn't been entirely awakened yet. Arceus shuddered at the thought of another Pokemon war. They had some regularly, but his first-born children he created first usually stayed out of it. And Grima could find a portal and invade the Pokemon world for the joy of conquering another place and leaving his stain on the land.

So that would be suicidal in the long run.

He couldn't go solve the problem himself. These people fear the unknown and he looked too much like a shapeshifter of some sort. And anyway, his entire universal pocket could collapse if he was away for too long.

So the final option was to send emissaries of his will. _"I guess I have to do that."_ Arceus slowly waved his leg as he searched for candidates. He looked for some Pokemon that would fit into the world of Ylisse easier than dragons or magical ice cream ever would.

_"Quick scan. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. Here we go."_ Arceus picked two that would fit in just fine and another that might help along the way. With a click of his hooves, he willed the three into the portal.

_"I wonder how they'll do. That world doesn't work entirely on my terms. Good luck and I hope your subjects won't miss you that much. I didn't want some crazy kid whine to me about how I sent his enslaved creature to another dimension. So Queen and Kings of your respective Pokemon, I salute your sacrifice and I hope Dawn won't be too mad at me for being late."_

* * *

><p>Gardevoir was not having a good day. She had woken up and stared upon her domain in the Kalos highlands with a sense of accomplishment. She had grown quietly in these hills as a lowly Ralts with her brothers and sisters and on her mother's death from old age, she swore to protect all of her Ralts and Kirlia from those poachers who sold them to "Collectors" who terrified her. Their hands and their unknown motives for her kind kept her wary.<p>

She prayed to Arceus to protect her flock against the temptations of Poffins and the comfy embrace of a Poke Ball. Pokemon were meant to live free and separate from them. It was the way of Arceus that the humans didn't walk past certain boundaries or else her paradise on earth would be much harder to protect as a warrior queen.

And then she got hit by a giant portal that came out of nowhere.

_"Great. Yet another thing that I will put under "things that shouldn't be happening and yet are." Thank you Arceus and your infinite wisdom. I shouldn't complain about the humans or else you'll portal me somewhere horrible."_

She began to scream internally as her body began to be sucked into the purple portal that appeared out of nowhere. She tried to break the spell with her psychic and gravity powers but it was useless. She didn't dare making a small black hole anywhere near a portal since that could cause her body be split in half by the completing sources of suction. So she just grinned and beared the increasing pain as she was sent between the worlds. Better known as blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir felt extremely uncomfortable. Her day was starting off to a really bad start. Her head was killing her and as she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a key ring who might have been staring at her while she slept."Wha- where in the world am I?" She quickly tried to cover up from the oblivious key ring who danced in the air.<p>

"Sorry for the kid. He seems to be a curious little thing." Gardevoir looked at where the voice was coming from and a Doublade silently slunk out of the forest. Their eyes met and Gardevoir glanced away.

"Hey, Slashy! Look who I found! Isn't she so pretty?" Klefki jingled and tried to smile. Since his face was some strange keyhole, Gardevoir thought it looked creepy.

"I guess. Not really my type, Jingle."

"Really? But she just appeared out of nowhere like a fairy. She even sparkled!"

Gardevoir had no idea what "Jingle" was saying. _'I sparkled? Must have been something that Arceus did. Next time I see him, I am going to punch him in his face.'_ And then Gardevoir felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes and turned; her shoulders shivering in barely contained fear.

And then she heard a groan. "I may be a ghost, but even I have standards. I wanted to ask it you wanted food since you've been standing there for awhile." Slash moved his other tassel arm towards her to show that he did have a few berries and some meat. "This is probably where you thank me." Slash just grinned as best as he could while his pink eyes just stared at her.

"Thank you-" Doublade silenced her by covering her mouth and putting an arm to her lips. She felt heat blaze from her cheeks because the gesture from her new companion was a strange one.

"We have company. . ."

* * *

><p>"Chrom! My feet hurt, can we take a break?" Lissa was exhausted. Being a Shepherd was hard work. Yet though all her whining and moaning, her brother did not take a break. He just pushed on towards Southtown. The villagers had called for assistance because bandits were causing them trouble.<p>

She just wanted to rest. As the party drew closer towards the forest that connected Southtown to the rest of Ylisse, she saw something glinting in the sunlight.

"Lissa, Chrom is trying to-" Frederick watched she ran off into the woods. He just stared into the blue sky and sighed. "Exalt Emmeryn. . .I am sorry that I lost your sister." The no-nonsense knight lept on his horse to give chase.

Chrom turned around just in time to see the horse go into the woods, leaving him all alone. Except that two Pokemon were watching him in the bushes. And that included one very infatuated Gardevoir.

"Slash, you might not like what I'm going to do next."

He raised a metallic eyebrow as his nearby companion's eyes glowed with psychic power. Gardevoir grabbed his hilts and split him into two living blades. "Uh, I think I'd rather know your name before you did that."

"Athena." She felt a pang of regret because using her true name just reminded her yet again that she was in this new world. "I'll never see my mother's grave or the trainer who found me abandoned on the side of the road, as a Ralts. . . and I wonder where she is now." Slash just shrugged as he saw Athena cry. He shrugged it off as a case of being a woman. Wrapping his tassels around her arms, he pulled Athena into the clearing. And straight into the path of Chrom.

* * *

><p><em>Athena sat in the lap of her trainer. Her trainer's winged costume made her trainer look like an angel, and Athena liked that. She felt happy- even if she was a Ralts for she felt wanted. Her trainer spoke up again. 'Now have I ever told you about the knights of Kalos?' Athena shook her head. 'Well then. I'll start with the founding of the country of Kalos by a king only known as AZ. . .' Athena's eyes lit up as her mind was filled with stories of the knights that protected fair maidens and they fought Dragon types with their battle-hardened pokemon. Athena smiled as she lived out one of the last days she had with her trainer who loved her unconditionally.<em>

* * *

><p>Chrom was knocked off his feet as a human came stumbling out of the forest. Slamming his head hard on the ground, he could only see stars as the feminine voice fluttered over him. And he wondered silently to himself if fate was playing tricks on him.<p>

"Slash, I- I don't think that was a good idea. Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. No, I didn't want to to be mad at me. Just look at him. No. No. No. Okay, fine. I will help him up. Geez, who played a Pokeflute to make you so angry?"

Chrom also hoped that she was talking to something. Else she had a very active imagination and argued with herself constantly. He had this thought that she was a pretty girl who escaped a mental hospital. Banishing the thought, he opened his eyes slowly to check. "Urrgh, my head." He slowly rose to his feet and looked at his clumsy attacker.

"Hello." And she was speechless. Chrom tried to make her say something. It was so hard being the prince of a nation. Everybody acted so shy around him. It wasn't like he was a bad guy. Society just separated him off from others due to his status. Sometimes he wondered if there was a girl for him.

"Hello? Uh, what is your name?"

The strange girl just stared down at the ground and whispered. He leaned closer to hear her. He heard something about her blades and praying to some foreign god for help.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Chrom waved his hand slowly in front of her face.

"Athena."

Chrom smiled. It was a good, strong name. She must have been raised in a foreign land for he had never seen a girl like her. Her green hair flowed as her white dress fluttered in the wind. He blushed as he stared down at her red eyes. She was shorter than most girls, but she held herself with some grace that had to have been taught.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Jingle was enjoying his new sense of freedom. The trees were so huge and green compared to Kalos. There they were always a bit smaller and so easily cut. It made him sad to know that the trees he grew up with were so tiny. Then he realized that he was being followed by some people and he wanted to feel happy again so he zoomed off to start a chase. Trees zipped by as he quickly darted through the underbrush, his floating form causing leaves to swirl in colorful patterns.<p>

"Catch me if you can!"

His high pitched voiced echoed through the trees. Lissa heard it and gripped her Rescue staff. She quickly let some of her magic flow gently into the staff as she aimed it towards the voice. She readied her staff as she entered a clearing. The cleric stopped and let the magic blast through the trees. Birds chirped as they flew out of the way and she heard her target yell in frustration as they were teleported back into the quiet clearing she was in.

And she was greeted by a unhappy set of keys.

Jingle looked as his captor and sighed. He didn't know that the humans could use magic. That was just unfair. "Fine, you win."

Lissa's eyes lit up. "You can talk!"

"Yeah. I can." Jingle was confused. All Klefki's could talk, it wasn't that big of a secret. People were just oblivious to how pokemon spoke. He crossed his keys in frustration. "And by the way- you cheated! Magic breaks the rules of the game."

Lissa was going to answer to the contrary, but Frederick came galloping out of the woods and broke her train of thought.

"I told you to not separate from our group, Lissa. There has been reports of bandits in these woods and it is my duty to protect you and your brother, mainly you, by the order of Emmeryn."

Lissa rolled her eyes as he continued. "But Frederick, look what I found!"

Jingle floated up to Frederick and offered him a key to shake. "Hello. My name's Jingle. I'm sorry that she ran off. We were just trying to have fun. Honest." He tried to look as sincere as possible with his big eyes and cute face.

Frederick ran behind his horse. "Lissa, get over here now! That is possessed by a wayward spirit."

Jingle and Lissa just ignored him and walked away. They looked around at the clearing, just noticing that some of the trees were lightly burned as if by a concentrated magical blast. Or at least Lissa noticed that. Jingle just thought a Pikachu had unleashed a Thunderbolt and hit some trees. In the midst of the silent clearing lay a brown haired man in a long blue coat. The two pranksters crept up and poked him with a stick. Frederick was still going on about how Jingle was a ghost that wanted to harm the Ylissean nobility.

"What do you think we should do?" Jingle glanced over to Lissa.

"My brother does want some help clearing out a bandit infested town a few days from here. Maybe this guy will help us."

Then they took a while deciding the best way to wake up the man. They both thought that kissing him would be indecent and just strange. So they agreed that force would be a good idea.

"Ready?" Jingle put up one of his keys in a thumbs-up. "Okay." Lissa bent her leg and kicked the guy in the stomach. He automatically woke up screaming bloody murder and the two pranksters had to cover their ears until he stopped.

"I didn't kick him that hard!" Lissa screamed.

Finally he stopped and laid his head back in the grass. He was slowly breathing and Lissa crept up to him and grabbed his hand to help him up. He got to his feet and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Lissa just laughed. _'He must have amnesia or something.'_ "Welcome to Ylisse! Now what's your name?"

The guy grabbed his head as painful memories tried to surface. He heard one name repeated over and over. Robin. He guessed that was his name. "Robin. My name is Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Lissa smiled and all Robin could think about was how nice she looked. "Now, where are we? Frederick! I think we're lost."

Frederick just grumbled from across the clearing.

**A/N**: This is the final version of this. I am happy enough with this chapter. I hope you figure out who Athena's trainer is (I really made it difficult to not figure out. Next chapter is the Southtown battle and yet another "Fire Emblem explanation chapter." The game has to explain stuff to you, and how the game mechanics work- at least it's not Lyn's chapters in FE7. That was a slog. And I have never had an Arceus in my pokemon party. I just winged that. Guess it worked. I will probably be following the Awakening storyline- though the end might change. I got a good idea and I'm going to run with it.


	2. Chapter 1: Grima Sees You And Hates You

The journey to Southtown was fraught with dangers that no Pokemon would ever know- except for one Meowth that is- the absolute drivel that can be rambled off when exceedingly bored.

"Oh man! Look at that cow! So cool- its all black and white and reminds me of a Miltank that I once knew when my trainer once went to Johto and had some fun in Olivine City. Oh Arceus, those were the days and, oh look a bird-"

It went on,

"You know that bird looks like a Honchkrow. They totally have a evil bird monopoly on Kalos. They mugged me once and took all my hard fought money. And they are bad, and that is terrible. Hey Slash. Hey Slash, Show the humans that you can talk."

On. And On.

Finally there was no more holding it back. Athena had had enough and she was going to make him be just a bit quieter. Grasping into her hidden power reserves of Hidden Power, she launched it at the Klefki and made him shut up. With violence.

Athena then rode the contact high of violence to become Sailor-

* * *

><p>"Athena, wake up." Gentle shaking. Heavier shaking.<p>

"Ugh. Its too early for this. I am not a Sunflora." Athena cracked open an eye and was regaled to see her prince in shining armor and weird brown haired amnesiac guy staring at her.

_Chrom and amnesiac guy. I could almost care less about that guy. Its not as if he has some evil dark side or something. Pssh._

"Archanea to Athena." Chrom really knew there had to be a reason why their new female companion had to been such a pain sometimes. But she did know a magic that seemed to be nearly limitless in potential and continued to say weird animal names and such so he forgave her weirdness every once in a while. At least she treated him like a normal person every once in a while, unlike some female suitors,

The memories of a certain few mages came to mind and he felt a few shivers come up his spine.

She did have one thing that woke her up to no avail The prince of Ylisse bent down and whispered just so gently into his aether travelling companion. "Food is ready."

The green haired foreigner just smiled and walked slowly towards the smell of roast mutton and berries. One of the things you learned while being a Shepherd was that the land gave what you needed and you gave back when necessary. So learning to 'rough it' like Lissa called it was an important idea to grasp.

* * *

><p>Each of the other Shepherds had taken to a Pokemon. Athena could barely contain her enthusiasm when Jingle and Lissa thought they were best buddies for life and Frederick and Slash hit it off like war torn lovers.<p>

Except that one was a Pokemon and one was a human. Maybe more like surrogate trainer and liege. Athena shook her head. It was too early to muddle terms into a big slurry of explanations. There was food to be had.

Quietly sitting on to a large log that the group had searched for while making camp, she floated over a nearby pile of food and began chowing down like she hadn't learned manners. Maybe that would hurt her later on in this "Epic Awesome Quest of Arceus Gamemaster Xtreme" that Jingle kept thinking that they were on. But even with Slash's continued prodding that this adventure was more of a wicked prank by the big guy and not a Role Playing Game or something.

Athena just sat back and listened.

"Lissa, look at my super expressive face. I love it. I can do all sorts of cool things and I can finally do magic!." There goes Jingle with one of his rambling monologues about nothing in particular.

Shifting her eyes to the west, she saw Frederick and Slash sparring. For some reason Slash allowed the knight to wield half of his ghost body and duel him for fun. It actually was entertaining to watch for a few minutes while there was not much to do.

It was almost relaxing. Peaceful, nothing to do, nowhere to be, just sit and relax and be one with nature.

But Athena knew that that was just something that she had come up with during her Kirlia phase and that the world, especially this world, didn't seem to work like that.

Chrom whistled and yelled that the break time was over.

* * *

><p>Arceus relaxed in his mind palace and watched. Even omnipotent beings that created universes could get surprised when something wasn't going according to plan. He was no Dialga or Palkia, but he could sense a deviation from the temporal script when he saw one. Especially when said linear moment in the weave was bright ultraviolet and giving a light radiance of a few solar flares.<p>

Or that it said, "Hey Arceus, I see you, I hate you. I kill you. Future me is going to come through this portal and wreck your planet. Have fun and this was my last warning. Now we are playing with power. Or something like that. Knowing how much of an insufferable creator deity thing you are cause you are short and whatever.

Your Destroyer of Worlds, Grima.

P.S. This is a fun game we started, isn't it? HAHAHA. I WIN. IN THE END. I WIN.

Arceus, all four feet and eleven inches of pure unadulterated godliness and beauty, whitened. This was going to be a thing to attempt to live down in the pantheon of creators.

* * *

><p>The Battle of Southtown<p>

Athena pirouetted off a building while a horde of archers notched their arrows and released a rain of death on the Shepherds. _Psychic._

A pink death wave erupted from her mind's eye and rocketed towards the archers. Their feeble minds stared back at the death wave and tremble in its mighty glory. And then like a used candle, their lives were stamped out mercilessly.

Athena turned towards the next group of dead men walking, Calling up a Future Sight, she ran off with Slash tightly gripped in her hands. That amnesiac had tried to make the animate swords a useful member of the team during practices, but the rulebook that he was taught must have not accounted for living weapons.

Slash grumbled about how terribly unfair being a living weapon in a world full of rules about weaponry truly was. Delivering a curse to Arceus, the ghost Pokemon had to work out how he fell down to this level of violence.

Yet his companion was throwing caution to the wind and blowing everything up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Parry. Night Slash.

"Cause you can talk to me about it. We have nothing better to do right now anyway."

"Its nothing. I just thought that a Doublade like me would not be stuck in such a literal role as a weapon." Slash sighed heavily.

Athena laughed. "You are telling me. It is a little strange being human. I almost envy you and Jingle. At least you don't have to deal with being such a klutz.:

:Slash cocked an excuse for a ghostly eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Its just that- Chrom likes a different person. She's betrothed to him and its just- hard to- hard to try and deal with how I feel about that." Athena's psychic powers wavered as the emotions came back.

It had been a day since she had found out and she still had moments where she still liked him. It was difficult to deal with since he was one of the first humans who she had woken up to in a long time. Maybe it was connected to how her trainer had told her of all those stories about knights and fairy tales about how Pokemon and humans could fall in love.

But the day where the raven from the Exalt's castle came was when she had to grow up a little. Maybe she could find love here, but it might not be with him. He had this Sumia and she had nothing.

Just a dream.

* * *

><p>Chrom parried a large bandit's axe when he felt the wind shift and he dodged a large thunderbolt that rained down from the sky. And now it was two on one. Great. Chrom never liked getting ganged up on and he definitely thought that mages had an unfair advantage.<p>

"Elthunder!" The ground shook as a ball of lightning shot out and engulfed the mage that was going to be a rather difficult person to get near.

"Hey Chrom!" The prince turned to see that Robin was waving at him from the next street over and jumping from roof to roof with the aid of his thunder boosted speed. Chrom just thought that he should get a drink from the Spoony Bard in Ylisstol after this completely insane mission was done with.

Even though they had made the bandits run away in fear, Chrom still felt that something really bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Arceus was worried. The timeline was getting more and more muddled and even now he couldn't stop some of his own world's magic into the Ylissean continent. He just had to control how the knowledge of his world would affect the other. Either way he was going to get an earful from the other gods that ran their own worlds- Rosalina was going to not let him live this down until her cosmic mother gig was up and Nayru, Din, and Farore were a rather fanciful prankster trio when it came to their own contaminated timelines.<p>

Though it did give him an idea- and he needed every bit of help to stop his rather mad nemesis. It wasn't his fault that Grima turned into an angry dragon- Arceus blamed those crazy cultists. You could blame anything on crazy cultists.

"Okay now how should I do this?"

Little did Arceus know that Grima had already put his plan in motion and it was based around a magic dark portal in the sky. Though Arceus was quick witted, he still had trouble outsmarting a dragon that lived in a word that was rather enamored with pure strategy.

Though the Pokemon world did have type advantage.

And so Arceus passed Judgement on his plan and called it good. Though he knew that this choice that he made might be playing into Grima's hands. Even though he was sending a power boost to the entire realm. And so he didn't choose to be picky on what he just did. For he was the Creator God of his realm and so he was rather used to not being called out for his mistakes- well except for all those times he almost let the Team Rocket syndicates destroy the world. But that was not his fault that Team Rocket got a little wonky in the last few years. Giovanni had disappeared a few years back.

"Okay here goes-" With that Arceus drew on his inner power and sent a blinding light that separated into different strands of DNA that shot off in beams of light to their current destinations. And one rather large beam was centered directly on Southtown.

* * *

><p>"Lissa? Are big scary portals the norm for this place?"<p>

"No, Jingle. Not usually."

"And zombies?"

Lissa just shook her head as the sky was filled with the moaning of undead evil pouring out of the sky and people screaming in terror. She had to think quickly as the battle against bandits turned into a completely different thing. And she was defenseless.

Chrom and the others were also thinking of ways to stop the horde of zombies until they could seal the gate because having a portal of evil above a town that was the base of the Shepherds in this southern part of the continent would be a bad idea in the long run.

"Ok so Robin, have you any idea how we can defeat an army of zombies?"

Robin ran a hand through his brown hair and stared up at the sky and he was about to say exactly how he could deal with a zombie infestation with magic and some bows in the armory but then he noticed someone leap out of the portal.

"Uh, Chrom. I think we have something big on our side of the portal."

Chrom just sighed and shielded his eyes from the sun as the prince looked up to see the portal shimmering with waves of fire. And something large and dragon shaped opened its mouth and screamed gouts of flame as its skeletal frame exited the last gasps of the portal and it crashed down upon the pavement.

"Get down now" He gripped on Robin and ducked behind the closest building that he could as the sky opened up and rained down burning rocks the size of houses and annihilated anything in their way.

They had something much worse than just zombies. Somehow they had something that even the bravest of warriors spoke in hushed whispers about. They had a Draco Zombie on their hands.

* * *

><p>Everything was different now. Lucina's mind raced on how she had ended up here and not in the forest that her father had been in during the first time that she had tried this. She had scryed his location before and saw that it was somewhere that was near Ylisstol but now she was confused.<p>

Southtown was not where she was supposed to be. She gripped her falchion and ran off before her aunt and mother could see her like this. She had to clear her head.

"I don't know what happened. I should have used the Emblem correctly to connect to my father's essence but something interfered. I just hope it wasn't Grima. She just knew to keep in the shadows and try to keep her future from happening.

Then she could see all her friends and family again. She would do anything to see their faces. She quickly hid to keep away from a person that she didn't know.

"Athena, I just felt a massive surge in ghostly energy near where the others are."

"Okay Slash, I get that you're a possesed sword or something but come on how bad can it be?"

Then the roar of a large dragon split the sky in half with its rumbling.

"Me and my stupid mouth."

With that this Athena character jumped into the sky with a glowing pink aura and raced to the scene of the crime. And Lucina had two new reasons on how her past had changed so drastically. She raced to the middle of town and followed the ditzy green haired girl that seemed to be obscenely powerful,

* * *

><p>Madness was become the town as the entire market square was overrun by hardy zombie warriors and a dragon that was currently breathing fire every few minutes. Robin was trying to hold his own against a dragon that was the size of a house and undead.<p>

Chrom for his own sake was Chrom. He was the fearless leader and he had thought of how odd this day had become with the normal walk over being boring but uneventful and then the zombie raid on the town throwing a branch into his plans of showing the newcomers Ylisstol in all its glory.

And maybe get some much needed rest. He did enjoy roughing it, but there was nothing greater than a comfy bed after weeks on the road.

At least his sister had gotten into the mood, swinging that key thing like an improvised weapon and smacking any zombie that got too close to her with the bottom half of her stave. Chrom took a quick note to ask Frederick or Emmeryn how Lissa gained her fighting spirit because he personally had never seen her with a weapon.

Though he shrugged and guess that maybe the need to protect herself made her good with weapons for a time.

Then everything went white as the world shifted and the quiet days of rest overtook the entire party.

Athena shuddered as she felt something that reminded her of home. "I feel a Lucario nearby."

Lucina felt something entirely different. Where once two normal ears were, a pair of short blue dog ears sat proudly on her head. Lucina did the first thing that came to her- she screamed.

* * *

><p>Arceus just groaned at what he just caused. He looked at a flashing screen that told him how exactly he changed the timeline and he shuddered as he thought how dangerous a Draco Zombie could have been without a dragonslaying weapon or a powerful Moonblast from that Gardevoir that kept cursing his name in Ylisse.<p>

Shaking his omnipotent head he surveyed the damage and realized that he did cause something majorly different from the doomed timeline. Though he couldn't get heads or tails what 'Soul Fusion' he noticed that some new threads of fate were tying together the regions of the Pokemon world and the world of Akaneia

Omake

"Hey Jingle."

"Yes Slashy my oh so noble sword friend?"

"Does it feel like we've been going to Southtown for a really long time?"

"Maybe."

Omake 2

"I am Sailor Psychic. All your food is belong to me!"

:"Chrom, are you sure this girl didn't come from a mental hospital?"

"I don't know Frederick, I don;t know,"


End file.
